


Sleepovers

by WrenSupertramp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenSupertramp/pseuds/WrenSupertramp
Summary: Nico Di Angelo lives a busy life. He sleeps till noon. He works at the mall as a photographer. He stays in his apartment unless he absolutely has to leave. And most importantly he loves his sister.Will Solace's life is pretty calm. Working as a nurse in the busiest hospital in New York City isn't bad. It's horrible. Juggling work and his social life can get a little difficult.When these two opposites collide because of unfortunate circumstances, time can only tell what happens next.





	1. Chapter 1

BRRRING BRRRING. His phone blasted on his bedside table. Nico cursed the void, and cursed his phone for interrupting his sleep. Half asleep, Nico mentally went through his calendar. He decided that today was Saturday and therefore his alarm shouldn't be going off. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his phone kept going off. On the final BRRRING of his phone, he realised it was his ringtone not his alarm, he shot up in bed, grabbing his phone. Quickly swiping to answer the call.   
"Hey, Hazel." He said sleepily.   
"Nico Maria Di Angelo, where are you." His usually soft toned sister's angry tone woke him up fully. Shit, he thought. They were meeting for coffee to discuss her wedding. He's such a horrible brother.  
"Im on my way." He yawned, stretching one arm above his head.  
"Yeah, sure, and we're identical twins" she laughed,   
"Just get here in like a half hour? Frank has work at noon and I think he should really here to dicuss the wedding."  
Nico clicked the speaker phone and pulled clothes out of his laundry basket.  
"Well, you know, he is the groom." Hazel laughed again. Nico loved when she laughed. "I'll be there in like 20 minutes. 10 if I can catch a cab." He hopped around his apartment like a teen age boy whos late for school putting on his jeans in an 80s movie.   
"Don't rush or anything. See you soon." Hazel hung up just as Nico unplugged his phone. He waltzed into the kitchen, grabbed his wallet and keys and was out the door.   
Nico wasn't a fan of most things. People, traffic, and loud noises were on the top of his list. Ironic that he lives in New York. He didn't chose New York and New York definitely didn't chose him. Before the smog filled Big Apple, he lives in a small country town in Italy. He spent days playing in the streets and swimming in ponds and stealing sweets from his mother's bakery with his sister, Bianca.   
But when a bakery fire killed both his mother and older sister, Nico was sent to New York City to live with his father he'd never met, his half sister from his father's second marriage, and his dad's younger third wife. 15 years later, Nico stated in New York for college, he couldn't bare leaving his Hazel. And after 4 years of NYU, a useless photography degree later, and a large dose of disappointment from his lawyer father, Nico stayed in New York because his father payed for his apartment so that he could "watch over him" and "make sure Nico didn't do anything rash."   
Nico placed his headphone over his black beanie. Yeah headphones weren't as convenient as earbuds but they made Nico look cool as fuck so.   
Traffic in New York is probably what he hates most about the city. Cars honking. Tourists screaming. The whole thing gave him a headache. Scanning the streets for a cab, he decided walking was the way to go. Cars zipped by, until stopping abruptly at red lights or pedestrians. The sudden start stops of the cars are enough to give someone motion sickness.  
Glacing vaguely across the street, Nico decided the street was safe to cross. His music blared in his headphones, old jazz his mama would listen to. Stepping off the curb, Nico realised his mistake too late.   
He took a few steps across the street before he was thrown through the air. His body slammed on the pavement. The bright lights of the city and honking of cars blurred until all he saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's POV

Will Solace always woke up 6 minutes before his alarm. He tried setting his alarm to 5:54, but he woke up 6 minites before that. He tried setting no alarm at all and that was the first day he was late to work. Working as a nurse its very important to be punctual and his shift managet gave him the stink eye throughout his shift. Will worked as a nurse who specialized in taking care of patients who were admitted to the hospital after an ER visit, it may seem like hard work but at least he wasn't an ER nurse. Will Solace was glad that his father was friend's with the manager of his apartment building. He would not have been able to afford an apartment in downtown Manhattan on his salary. And it was only one subway stop away from his job, saving his the pain of a long commute. He groaned as he stretched upwards, his blond hair a mess. He shrugged on his scrubs, tied his hair up and and mentally prepped himself for his 12 hour shift.   
Halfway into his shift, Will was thriving. Not too many ER visits other than the usual New York City accidents. Drunks, got punched by an Uber driver, fell down the stairs and thinks a twisted ankle is an emergency. So nothing that warranted him getting new patients. He made his rounds, checking in the few patients he had. Someone who had their appendix taken out that morning. A little girl who completely wiped out on her bike and had stitches in her head, she'll be discharged today. And an old man who accidentally overdosed on viagra. He's recovering nicely. He had a few other patients, but they either were already discharged or weren't from the ER just regular hospital patients. It was a slow day.   
"Will, we got a car accident in the ER rn. Prep room 108. Doctor Schreiner requested you as the head nurse of the patient." Shift manager Lacy said. Will was ecstatic, not for the car accident, but the fact that one of the best doctors in the hospital wanted him as head nurse. And that meant he got to hangout in one room his whole shift, no more walking up and down the halls checking on old men erections for at least a day or two.  
Will finished prepping the room just as the wheeled the patient in.  
He has cuts across his face, his arm and leg was in casts, his bandaged ribs peaking out from underneath his hospital gown. He had an IV running down his arm, probably pain meds.   
Doctor Schreiner stepped in the room and pulled out the clipboard, "Male, around 20-25, pedestrian hit by traffic. No I.D. Blood Type AB+. Shattered forearm, broken femur, 4 cracked ribs, and possibly a concussion. Will, you will be assigned to assisting the young man, you know the deal." Doctor Schreiner placed the clipboard in the bin on the wall and left Will alone with John Doe. Despite the blood and bandages, Will couldn't help but admire how beautiful the patient was, he also couldn't help but feel like he has seen him before. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head and started changing the patient's I.V. bag.


	3. Chapter 3

A bush of brown hair burst through the hospital door. The woman was panicked and had a look of concern on her face. Following her was an equally concerned man who was way talled than her. They entered so fast, Will barely had time to remember who they were when she called out.  
"Will Solace!" She yelled across lobby. Will was just stopping by the front desk to see if they could drop off some pudding for his patient who was currently comatosed and couldn't eat it. Dammit Will wanted pudding.   
"Oh hey, Hazel" He said. Once she had stopped moving and her hair was brushed away from her face he recognized her. They had gone to summer camp together a few years back. They're camps were rivals across the lake until they both got bought by the same corporation and merged into one. "What brings you to the hospital?" He hopes its for something happy like a baby or something. He knew her mother had died and he always wanted her to be happy.  
"My brother, I got a call, I'm his emergency contact, he got hurt. They said to come down right away. I got worried he didnt show up but I never imagined him being hurt."  
"Your brother?" Will asked. He hadn't noticed any Levesques on the check in list.  
"You know, Nico di Angelo? He went to both camps every summer. You two were almost inseparable when you were 6." Will finally realised why Nico looked so familiar. And he remembered why they both have different last names. They both live with their dad but chose the name of their respective dead mothers. Flashes of summer camp filled his mind. He really was his camp best friend his first summer. But then they got older, they got different interests, Nico got moodier, and he spent more and more time at the rival camp, only returning one week every summer.   
"Oh, yeah. He's actually my patient. Well like I'm his nurse." Will rambled. "He got in a car accident. Got kinda banged up. Broken ribs. Shattered forearm, broken femur. Concussion. Typical car accident things. He's asleep right now. Should wake up in a few hours or so. Expected to make a full recovery."  
"Oh thank god." Hazel let out a breath of relief, "Not for the car accident. But the full recovery."  
"Can we see him?" Frank asked. Will led them to his room.  
...  
Will let them stay a tad bit past visiting hours. Not long enough for him to get in trouble but before that Nico woke up and was a little bit coherent, but he was still pretty out of it. He fell asleep right as Hazel and Frank left.  
Will clicked the door close. He shuffled around the room, getting everything ready for the night nurse.   
A soft "Will" escaped the Italians lips. Will noticed that the less coherent Nico was, more of his Italian accent was shown.  
"Yeah kiddo?" Will walked towards the patient.  
"Are we having a sleepover?" Nico mumbled, his eyes fluttering but never fully opening.   
Will chuckled "No, sweetheart, you're in the hospital."   
"Then why do I have a nightgown?" Nico's lips barely moved but if you ask Will his smile lit up the room.  
"Thats a hospital gown, silly." Will started up with his busy work again. No time to dilly dally. Checking his watch he noticed he had 3 minutes until the end of his shift.  
"Oh," the boy melted into the hospital bed. "Goodnight then."  
"Goodnight, Neeks."  
...  
A week later, Nico was discharged while Will was on break. Nico wished he could say goodbye. Using his right hand (his wrong hand since his usual writing hand was broken) he wrote a quick note and left it at the front desk before he head out with Hazel and Frank.  
Will came back from his break to find hinself bac on his usual schedule of walking the hallways, attending everyone's needs and a note that read.  
"Sleepover. My place. I'll provide the nightgowns." And a chicken scratch of a phome number underneath.


End file.
